


Like fucking Jesus

by Chrissy



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: Насколько демонам бывает скучно?





	Like fucking Jesus

Томасу виделось, что он Иисус, распятый на кресте, с терновым венцом, «украшающим» голову. Лоб был разодран острыми шипами, и кровь заливала глаза — оставалось только смаргивать с ресниц соленые капли. Ладони, прибитые гвоздями к кресту, нещадно болели. Ног вообще не чувствовалось. Раскаленный воздух иссушал израненную кожу, и становилось дурно.

Томаса выдернуло из полусна. Руки также нещадно болели — они были прибиты нейлером к изголовью кровати, он же валялся рядом, на тумбочке. Пальцы одной руки были не просто сломаны, а раздроблены. Ноги туго стянуты какой-то веревкой, от чего их кололо, как иголками, а сам он был обнажен по пояс.

У изножья кровати сидел Маркус, неотрывно глядя на него черными глазами, в которых плескалась самая темная тьма с самых низших кругов ада. Маркус хищно облизнулся и сказал голосом, прозвучавшим как эхо в горах:

— Очнулся, теперь можно и продолжить.

— Маркус, это я, приди в себя, — попросил осипшим голосом Томас.

Но тот будто не слышал его, увлеченный своими мыслями.

— Все вы, священники, хотите быть ближе к своему дорогому Богу, хотите стать святошами. Да будет так.

— Маркус, — позвал Томас и принялся было шептать слова молитвы, но его заткнули хлесткой пощечиной, да такой сильной, что почти зазвенело в ушах.

— Заткнись, здесь нет ни твоего любимого Бога, ни твоего любимого Маркуса, перед которым ты готов встать на колени, наплевав на святость и клятвы Богу. Я знаю абсолютно все твои грязные секреты. Священник-содомит, как банально.

— Я не… — возразил Томас.

Еще одна пощечина обожгла щеку.

— Повторяю, заткнись, мне не интересно слышать твой голос. Чем тише будешь, тем меньше я покалечу Маркуса, после того, как закончу с тобой.

Томас промолчал, закусив губу, чтобы не застонать от боли в затекших ногах, сломанных пальцах и пробитых насквозь ладонях.

Не-Маркус уселся сверху, сдавливая грудь, почти не давая возможности дышать, и достал из-за пазухи обыкновенный кухонный нож, демонстративно покрутив им у лица Томаса.

— Так, с руками мы закончили. Теперь терновый венец, — и с этими словами он ткнул кончиком лезвия в переносицу. И не медля ни секунды, принялся воплощать свой план в жизнь.

Томас заорал, когда острие начало вырисовывать что-то на его лбу. Казалось, что еще немного, и лезвие окажется у него прямо в мозгах по самую рукоятку. Когда демону надоест играть с ним в кошки-мышки, он, вероятно, просто сделает ему трепанацию, чтобы рассмотреть мозг священника поближе. Пуховая подушка сбилась комом где-то в районе затылка, но вместо мягкого облака она казалась каменной глыбой, раскаленной как сковорода в аду. Кровь стекала по вискам, по векам зажмуренных глаз и ниже, по губам на шею, собираясь небольшой лужицей в выемке ключиц, но не задерживалась и текла дальше. Томасу показалось, что сейчас демон вырисовывал на его лбу распятие, начинающееся у кромки волос и заканчивающееся где-то на переносице.

— Готово, — у демона был очень довольный голос, — такая красота получилась!

Томас хотел бы снова провалиться в полузабытье от боли, но что-то продолжало удерживать его в реальности. Он не знал, какая боль терзала его сильнее: от свежих ран на лбу или от переломанных пальцев — тело будто разрывалось на куски от ужасных ощущений.

— Что же еще не хватает… — демон в теле Маркуса задумался, водя острием ножа по губам своего сосуда, — О! Точно! Вы же так любите восхвалять своего Бога молитвами, думая, что он вас слышит, глупцы…

Пересев на бедра Томаса, он продолжил:

— Что, не встает?! Ты же так его хотел. Ладно, как закончим с молитвой, так уж и быть трахну тебя, исполню, так сказать, твою мечту, — демон гнусно, но одновременно с этим жутко захихикал, снова взявшись за нож.

На груди Томаса стали проявляться кровавые буквы одна за другой — отче наш на крови — символично. И адски больно — Ортега находился на грани обморока, он уже даже не мог кричать, а лишь тихо стонал от боли и бессилия. Демон дошел до пояса штанов, вырезая острием ножа последние буквы. Кровь сочилась из порезов, стекая по бокам и закатываясь под ремень, который демон неожиданно разрезал лезвием.

— Как и обещал, мы закончили, теперь можно и потрахаться! Люблю грязных священников! — не-Маркус наклонился и лизнул часть порезов, поднимаясь выше, казалось, раздвоенным языком, почти нежно укусил за сосок. А после слизнул оставшиеся капли крови из выемки между ключицами, жадно, как кот сливки. Поднялся еще выше и вцепился поцелуем-укусом в рот, тревожа подсохшие корки на губах. Если Томаса не подводили ощущения, в чем он уже сомневался, тогда язык и правда был раздвоенным. Несмотря на то, что поцелуй был почти ласковым, кулак, крепко сжавший пальцы сломанной руки, был напоминанием, что дальше будет только хуже. Оторвавшись от его рта, демон ножом разрезал джинсы, сбросив тряпки на пол, разрезал путы на ногах, но Ортега даже не смог пошевелить затекшими конечностями. Макнув пальцы в кровь, скопившуюся в небольшом количестве на животе, демон, не церемонясь, вставил сразу два в Томаса (заботливый, даже воспользовался подобием смазки), наслаждаясь зрелищем, а после приставил член ко входу — Томас не заметил, когда тот успел снять штаны — и резко толкнулся на всю длину, вцепляясь пальцами в бедра до синяков. Ортега заорал от обжигающей боли. А после… провалился в спасительное забытье.

Томас пришел в себя в больнице: загипсованные пальцы, весь туго перевязанный бинтами, на ногах странные носки-гольфы, в сгибе локтя игла капельницы. А в углу комнаты на стуле спал Маркус. Томасу едва хватило выдержки не заорать то ли от страха, то ли еще от чего. Кин проснулся от возни, потянулся, подняв руки в воздух и хрустнув суставами, снял шляпу, прикрывавшую лицо, открыл глаза, и они были…


End file.
